Surprise Baby!
by gothicangel14
Summary: It's been 5 months since Kyoya and Misa have gotten married and they find out Misa's 1 full week pregnant! How will these next 9 months play out for the newly wedded couple. through finding out the gender, how many and much more. Especially how will the family take the news (Even the host club.) *3rd story..1-The Sister He Fought For,2-Christmas Engagement 3-Suprise Baby!)
1. Finding Out

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 1:Finding Out-

*Kyoya's POV*

I was standing outside in the hall of mine and Misa's bedroom. It's been officially a 5 months since Misa and I had gotten married. And lately she had been feeling sick and I called a doctor for her. I didn't go in, Misa wanted me to stay outside this one time. I heard talking mostly the doctor's voice but it was muffled so I couldn't make it out. But the doctor the family doctor of the Hitachiin's and Ootori's had come out and looked at me saying " She's perfectly healthy."

I had looked at her "Then why for the past week has she been having nausea and not being able to sleep."

She nodded "There is a reason for that but you might want to sit down."

I grabbed a chair and sat looking up at her as she was trying to figure a way of how to tell me what was going on with my wife. She finally took a breath looked at me and said.

"Misa is 1 week pregnant." she said to me.

I put my hands through my hair and then looked up smiling. "That's great, thank you doctor."

She patted my shoulder and said "Congratulations ." She walked downstairs and outside.

I put the chair back and walked into the bedroom seeing Misa there as she looked at me with her big gold doe eyes "Did she tell you?" her voice was babyish but adorable for her.

I smiled and sat next to her "Yes, you're 1 week pregnant."

She nodded and just looked forward, looking scared.

I kicked off my shoes and got into my side of the bed and held her. She wrapped her arms around me and shed a few tears. I already knew she was scared and she needed to tell me, and this was her way. I rubbed her back "It's okay Misa, everything will be okay."

She looked at me "I'm just scared, not that i'm pregnant but just raising a baby i'm scared I'm gonna mess it up."

I held her tightly "We're not gonna mess it up Misa." I kissed her gently to reassure her and then said "This baby or babies are going to be so loved by us and are going to be brought up right. Talk to mother and father they had Hikaru, Kaoru and you. They probably have some advice about what to do." I wiped her eyes and her cheeks to take away the tears.

"I really should talk to them." she cuddled into me "I love you Kyoya."

I smiled "I love you to Misa and the baby." she drifted off to sleep in my arms and I did the same holding her close to my body, protecting her like I always have and will.


	2. Baby Pictures

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 2: Baby Pictures-

*MIsa's POV*

I've been a full month pregnant and I've been feeling terrible the whole time. I've felt bloated, cranky, my tolerance level was lower then usual. And the morning sickness was the worst of it, i'm wondering how Kyoya was putting up with me. At the moment though he was holding my hair back as the morning sickness kicked in at 2 in the the afternoon. Afterwards I grabbed a washcloth and wiped my mouth. Kyoya wrapped his arm around me. "8 more months of this."

He smirked "It will be worth it. I promise."

I got up and said about to brush my teeth "I know it's just it's only been a month but this already feels terrible."

Kyoya got up and held me gently his hands on my stomach "I know baby this is gonna be hard but we'll get through this." he kissed my cheek. "Now after this we have to get ready for our first doctors appointment."

I nodded since my mouth was full of toothpaste.

-30 minutes later-

Kyoya and I were holding hands in the doctors office as Doctor Yatsoba came out "Mr and Mrs Ootori and we're ready to see you know. Kyoya got up and put his arm around me and whispered "Everything is going to be okay baby."

I nodded and said "Thank You for helping me stay calm."

He kissed my cheek "You're Welcome."

We walked into the office and I laid back on the chair, the doctor putting the Ultrasound jelly on my stomach. I shuddered 'It's cold."

He held my hand and said "It'll get better soon."

The doctor started the machine and ran it over my stomach. She then pointed at the screen and said "Here's the head..and.."

I looked up "And what?" I voice trembled.

said "There's more then 1 head and body."

My eyes grew large "How many are there?"

She looked at the machine "There are 2..."

I looked at Kyoya "it's twins"

He was speechless and then looked down at me "Twins..Oh my god twice the trouble." he smiled and made me laugh. He leaned down and kissed me gently "I'm forbidding you from freaking out about this."

I smiled at him "I promise I won't as long as you're here i'll be fine."

He smirked and held my hand for the rest of day to reassure me and make sure I don't freak out."


	3. Showing

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 3:Showing-

*Kyoya's POV*

I knocked onto the door of the Suoh household with Misa by my side. I looked down at Misa looking nervous "Misa, what's the matter."

She looked at me "I'm nervous we haven't told any of our friends from the Host Club about the twins and i'm nervous..and we're ending with Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi i'm okay with but Tamaki, he might be a little over the others were calm."

I chuckled "I promise you'll be okay i'm here." I kissed her as the door opened and tamaki said "Mon Ami! Kyoya! Misa!"

Misa smirked 'He's excited to see us."

We walked inside and into the living room. Haruhi came in with Tea 'So why did you both come to see us."

Misa said "We have some news..recently we've gotten some news about 2 new things."

I put my hand on her womb and said "We're having a baby."

Misa put her hand over mine "Twins to be exact."

Tamaki's mouth dropped "Mommy and Misa are having twins! Do you know anything about them yet." He was excited.

I looked at him "We have a photograph from our first doctor's appointment." I took it out of my wallet and handed it to Haruhi.

She looked up from the picture "Have you thought of names yet."

Misa answered "No, we decided to wait till we find out if it's a boy or girl yet."

Tamaki said "When you're pregnant though shouldn't you be showing that you're pregnant."

Misa sighed but then giggled "No Tamaki, you slowly gain weight throughout the pregnancy, and usually girls don't show till later on. I am gaining weight though."

I held her hand "yet she's still beautiful."

Tamaki said " So do the other member know."

I nodded "They already know, we told you both less because.."

Tamaki said "WHY US LAST! YOU TOLD THOSE DEVIL TWINS BEFORE ME!" he went into his corner all sad.

Misa said "Those 'Devil' twins happen to be my brothers Tamaki.. and that's kinda why we waited to tell you, i'm 2 months pregnant. "

Tamaki got up but sat next to Haruhi messing with his fingers. Haruhi kissed his cheek and he brightened up happily.

I whispered in her ear "This didn't go that bad did it."

She nodded "Not that bad you were right as always."

I chuckled "I know Tamaki, he'll get upset then get better..hopefully."

Misa held my hand "Well 2 months down 7 more to go."

I smirked and squeezed her hand gently "they will be a difficult."

Misa clutched her stomach.

I looked at Tamaki and Haruhi "Excuse us" I picked up Misa and jogged to the closest bathroom and hold her hair back. I rubbed her back "It's okay Misa." After a few minutes she got up and washed out her mouth and then said "The jogging didn't help."

"Sorry baby." I opened a small box of mints and held it out "Mint."

She took 2 'Thanks" she put them in her mouth. She looked at the mirror and raised her shirt a bit. and ran her hand down her stomach. It wasn't flat but a small bump was there now as the 2 months gone by. "There's already a bump there.."

I put my hand over her's "And it's gonna get bigger and soon we'll have our babies."

Misa smiled "I can't wait."


	4. Cravings

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 4:Cravings-

*Misa's POV*

I looked at Kyoya it was 10pm at night and I looked at him "Kyoya can we go out and get some ice cream. I'm having a craving right now for something sweet. I really want something."

He looked at me and stood up taking my hand "Let's go. I'll buy you a bunch of sweet for you."

I clapped "Yay!" he let me get on his back and he carried me to the car and we drove to the mini mart near our house and we ran inside, mostly me leading Kyoya to the candy isle. He smiled seeing me so excited about candy. He bought me a bunch of candy and sweets and we ate some on the way home. I went to the living room and sat down, kyoya following me "You happy baby." I smiled "Yes! I had a craving for sweets."

Kyoya plopped down next to me "You'll be awake for hours. Well you're going to bed. i hope you can get to sleep."

I smirked "Probably not, i know i'm not a sweet person but soon i'll mellow out."

Kyoya kissed me gently and whispered "And if you don't mellow out we can do an activity that will mellow you out." he kissed me deeply and passionately.

I smirked "I love you so much"

He smiled and me "I love you too and anything else you need ask. I'll get it for you."

I looked at him and said "Can you get me a glass of water or milk to balance the sweets."

He nodded "Sure..just make sure you mellow out Misa."

I relaxed "I will i promise." I smirked the cravings were powerful but for some reason Kyoya was okay with it. He was willing to bring me to the store and get me sweets even though he knows how energetic I get."

He came back and gave me the glass, i drank some and then put it down. I looked at him and jumped on his lap and kissed him deeply.

He held me "So energetic. i should give you candy more often."

I smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately "And also Kyoya along with the candy that makes me energetic and also the pregnancy heightens my hormones." I smirked as he picked me up and kissed me deeply and said "Bedroom."

****I nodded and ran upstairs him running after me laughing our butts off.

* * *

So i'll probably get this there is little bit of love and smut such in there but not alot..i got a message asking to add a little bit more loving then i give so there you go!


	5. Genders & Names

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 4:Gender & Names-

*Kyoya's POV*

I was pacing in the doctors office waiting for . I ran my hand through my hair, today was the day that we find out the gender of the twins and I was nervous to find out everything. I was soon pulled over though by my wife into her arms.

"Relax Kyoya, the doctor will be here any minute." she held my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

I kissed her gently, it was my of showing her I was nervous and she went along with it. My hand cradled her jaw as my other hand slid down her waist. She pulled me closer with her arms lightly but fast. My hand slid into her back pocket pulling us closer together, I kissed her deeply as we got closer, I shortly heard the door open.

It was . I continued kissing Misa as I heard heard her say "Trying for triplets I see."

Misa pulled away giggling "Hello Doctor. So do you have the results." her hands were on her stomach, she was showing and she was proud of it.

The doctor "Well they're right here and i'm proud to say that the twins are both a boy and girl."

A huge grin grew on my face. Misa was smiling wiping a few tears away. I held her and said "A boy and a girl. We can start picking out names for Mommy's boy."

She giggled "And a name for Daddy's little girl."

smiled "Well you have 5 months..come up with good names. Have fun."

I took Misa's hand and walked with her outside. I kissed her gently "5 months." My hands and hers were on her womb as we stood there smiling happily. "I have a name for the girl."

She smiled "I have a name for the boy."

I nodded "What is it?"

She smirked looking at the ground and then looked at the ground " I was thinking..maybe... Dylan, Dylan Ootori."

I smiled " I love it. "

She then said "And you said you had a name for the girl."

I nodded "I was thinking Annabelle. So that way when she's a baby and little i can call her my little belle or baby belle."

Misa looked up smiling at me "I love it, Little Belle and Little Dylan Ootori."

I leaned down and kissed her " I love you, Annabelle and Dylan."

She smiled "We love you to."


	6. Shopping

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 6: Shopping-

*Misa's POV*

Kyoya held my hand as we walked into the baby store. Lately i've been nervous about going out only because i've been showing and getting heavier. And so today we had to go shopping for me and the babies. We first went shopping for me because I was easy to shop for. All i needed to grab were larger shirts and stretchy pants. We then went shopping for twins, all we needed were clothes and supplies. Kyoya and I already got furniture and painted the twins nursery a little while was cute, we painted one half pink with flowers for Annabelle and Blue with sports for Dylan. I looked over and saw Kyoya looking through the baby girls clothing. I walked over to him and said "You having fun."

He smirked "It's getting closer, we have 4 months. And then we'll be parents."

I nodded "I know, but look the minute we have those babies in our arms we won't even care about anything just how precious these children."I put his hand on my stomach and we both smiled at the same time. The babies were kicking.

We looked through clothing and got a few things for both Belle and Dylan. For Belle I mostly picked them out. Getting pants, very few skirts, shirts and shoes. While Kyoya picked up pants, shirts ,shoes and such for Dylan. After we went toy shopping we went and checked out and then started to drive home.

-15 minutes later-

We sat on the couch tired as ever. I looked at him and smiled and then said "We have to put this all away in the babies room."

Kyoya cuddled to me, putting his face in my neck and said "Later."

****I smiled and ran my hand through his hair smiling. His hand was running over my stomach and I smiled, he leaned up and kissed my cheek. I smirked and cuddled to him becoming cold. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cuddle to him. He turned on the tv and we watched a few movies. We smirked and laughed the whole time. I can't wait till the babies come.


	7. Mood Swings

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 7: Mood Swings-

* Kyoya's POV*

It's been 6 months of Misa's pregnancy and so far i've been doing really well handling it. I didn't expect though some things about Misa's pregnancy. Like her mood swings, some women didn't go through the mood swings and I thought Misa wasn't one of them but I was wrong. She came into my study with her face covered in tears and she looked a mess. I heard her whisper my name sounding so sad and lonely. I quickly got up and ran to her "Baby, baby shhh what's the matter."

Misa looked up at me " It's my 6th month of pregnancy and I feel fat, i'm an emotional mess. These twins are killing me and Kyoya I just don't know what to do." She began sobbing heavily.

I held her "Misa, look up at me." I gently lifted up her chin her face looking at me."It's all part of the pregnancy. Right now you're a little upset and I think you should just let it out. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, come find your husband and i'll be here. "

She gripped into me and cried a little more, I held her letting her cry and let out all her pent up emotions. I walked with her to the small couch I had in there and laid there and let her lay next to me. After a few minutes she relaxed and smiled a little. She nestled her head into my neck as my phone rang. i looked seeing it was my father.

"Yes father, I understand I will get the papers in by tomorrow night. Yes, I know i'm extending it father but my wife needs me right now. 6 months and she's going through her mood swings and as a loyal husband I need to be with her. You know what i'm going through." I was silent listening to my father. 'Thank you they'll be over tomorrow night." I hung up.

"My father's giving me an extension on the paperwork so that way I can be with you."

She nodded "That's really cool." she hung onto me tightly as she finished crying.

I rubbed her back "It's okay. You feeling better " I looked down at her.

She nodded "yes, I'm better." As i watched her looking tired and emotional."

I got up and walked to the closet and got her one of her favorite pillows I stashed away and a soft blanket and covered her with it.

"What are you doing?" she looked at me.

"I'm letting you rest, but you're emotional and i'm not letting you out of my sight. Because i need to work, but you also need a husband here to comfort you. And i'm gonna be here for you." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled and put her arm around the pillow and cuddled into the couch, turning her body so that way she could see my desk. I covered her body as she closed her eyes, I smiled at her as slept. No matter what awake or asleep I loved seeing her. I went and sat at my desk and did my work looking back at her and smiled and looked at my calendar and smiled at the 4 circled dates. Misa's 7th month, her 8th and her 9th. And i have the week she supposed to be due stared.

"I can't wait till the twins come. I'll be a great father." I looked at Misa "And she'll be a great mother."


	8. Midnight Issues

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 8: Midnight Issues-

*Misa's Pov*

It was midnight and I was standing in the bathroom feeling terrible pains. I tried to walk but the pain was too much. I looked out "Kyoya, i need you."

He walked in, his hair esque and his face barren with no glasses to hide his gorgeous eyes. "Misa what's the issue it's midnight." he crouched down to look at me.

I looked at him and said"I'm in so much pain Kyoya it hurts to walk. I can't even move." I clenched my fists as another wave of pain surged through me.

Kyoya's eyes widened "We need to get you to the hospital." he ran out and threw on his glasses and shoes and came and helped me downstairs to the car. He then quickly but safely drove all the way to the hospital.

-20 minutes later-

I had been laying down in the hospital bed in pain, Kyoya holding my hand. The pain was subsiding but it was still there. "I know it's 7 months but i'm in so much pain it feels like contractions..the pains going away though."

came in and said " There Braxton Hicks Contractions. They're fake contractions but they have all the real pain. it's still too early to have the twins."

I sighed "uhh just get them out of me. These twins are killing me and the pain is worth but oh my god here's another contraction. I clenched my hands my nails piercing my skin making half-moons in my palms.

Kyoya rubbed my back "it's okay baby,I know it hurts."

I nodded and just laid there as more and more the pain subsided.

The doctor watched me "Well the twins are healthy and so is she but i suggest Misa that you get alot of sleep and drink alot of fluids."

"She will i'll make sure she does." Kyoya nodded and helped me up and to walk out of the hospital.

He kissed my cheeK "I love you so much, you know that."

I smiled "yes, i know. If you didn't you wouldn't have proposed."

He smirked and then kissed me gently "for everything you're going through you are the strongest women i've ever known. Just for going through everything that's been thrown at you in life."

I smiled "You sure know how to talk sweet to a girl ."

He smiled and held me close "And it's 2:30am so you're lucky i'm in a good mood ."

I smirked "I'm sorry you had to get up at 2:30am."

He looked at me "Sweetheart, you're my wife who is pregnant with our twins. Of course i'm going to get up whenever you need me I promise if you even need me wake me up."

I nodded "Come on let's go home. I wanna sleep."

"whatever you wish my darling." he wrapped his arm around me and walked to the car. I leaned my head against him smiling glad to have Kyoya as my husband.


	9. Earlier then Expected

Surprise Baby!

-Chapter 9: Earlier the Expected-

*Kyoya's POV*

It was a normal Saturday at the HItachiin Estate. It was a family day and so everyone was outside playing and having fun talking to another one. I was sitting with Misa talking her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru about the twins. It was the end of Misa's 8th month of being pregnant and we had everything ready for the twins. I looked out at the beautiful estate as I heard Misa trying to yell for me. I ran in and looked for Misa, when i found her though she was now sitting in a chair in the living room. A puddle on the ground, Misa's face looking like she was in pain.

"Kyoya my water broke the contractions have started. Get my mom and call an ambulance please."

I ran to her mom and told her what happened calling an ambulance telling them to please hurry. They came right after that call taking Misa & I to the hospital.

-3 hours later-

Misa was in the hospital bed dilated about 4 centimeters and it's only been 3 hours. She's sleeping at the moment but she was in complete and total pain. I had held her hand through the whole 3 hours and told her to breathe. I sat on the edge of the bed and combed my fingers through her hair. The doctors and nurse came in and asked me to wake her up. I leaned down and kissed her gently "Misa, wake up the nurses are here to check on you."

She woke up and let the doctors check her.

looked at us " She's 7 centimeters dilated since we last checked on her."

Misa groaned and turned over falling asleep.

I rubbed her back "Sleep Misa we'll be here for a while honey."

She turned and laid her head on my lap, holding my hand tightly.

I kissed her forehead gently and let her sleep.

-Another 3 hours later-

It's been a total of 6 hours and Misa is almost about ready to give birth she was at 9 centimeters last time the doctor checked but she was about to come in and check on her. And then Misa could start pushing. As i finished my thought bubble the Doctor came into the room. And check on Misa "She's 10 centimeters it's time to start pushing"

Misa adjusted as I got up and held her hand tight. The doctor told her to breathe and start pushing. She did being in complete and total pain. she was on the verge of tears into the first 15 minutes. I held her hand and whispered things into her ear to keep her calm. I held Misa's legs as she pushed. She would count to 10 in her mind and then breathe.

-25 minutes later-

The room became quiet as Misa giving birth had stopped. When all of a sudden the room was filled with the cries of babies. The nurses cleaned up the twins and handed them to us. I was holding Annabelle her smile was beautiful, I laid with Misa as she held Dylan. She looked beautiful, her skin glowing ,her hair pulled back. Giving birth or not she always did well. I looked back down at AnnaBelle, she had my raven hair but Misa's adorable gold doe eyes. Dylan was the same.

Misa looked at me and kissed me gently "There finally here Kyoya."

"I know" I kissed her again sweetly and gently " I love you."

"I love you to Kyoya" she held Dylan. "He has your hair."

I looked at her "And you eyes. Which look amazing on the twins."

She laid her head on mine "I love them already."

I held her "I do to."


End file.
